


Out of control

by olgap_k



Series: Cuenta regresiva [1]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, mentioned haitsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: [L'Arc~en~Ciel - Gackt/Hyde]Hyde no tiene control ni siquiera sobre sí mismo... Todo se ha convertido en una espiral sin control, y el cansancio y el tiempo no le dan tregua.





	

* * *

Respirar.

Sonaba tan sencillo, pero era tan complicado en ese instante, mientras era arrastrado al fondo de su desesperación, se hundía pesadamente y cerraba los ojos, permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua y la lucidez se fuese desvaneciendo.

Oscuridad.

Le recibía a brazos abiertos y lo apresaba entre éstos, convirtiéndolo en un prisionero de sus propias decisiones, de las consecuencias de sus actos.

La luz lo rodeaba, siempre era así, los reflectores enfocados en él, en su figura, creando una sombra tras él que era impresionante e imponente, que se recortaba contra la pared y amenazaba con devorar la luz cuando abría los brazos, con hacerse del público que lo admiraba fijamente, embobados.

La garganta se le cerraba y para continuar tenía que gritar, un sonido no muy placentero que lo obligaba a doblarse y a exprimir su garganta para forzar el resto de la canción; el sudor que se escurría por su frente cosquilleaba en su rostro, su cabello se pegaba a su cuello, largo y despeinado.

Los labios rojos dibujaron una media sonrisa, una máscara para ocultar la frustración que empezaba a devorarlo por dentro, consumiendo sus esperanzas, como un agujero negro que iba dejando vacío a su paso.

Se sabía observado.

La audiencia era lo de menos, tenía la costumbre de crearse una identidad momentánea que conseguía siempre engañar al mundo que le observaba curioso y hambriento de él.

Pero su staff estaba pendiente de él, de todos sus movimientos, de la forma en que su esfuerzo se incrementaba en cada presentación y su garganta parecía irse cerrando más y más en contra de su voluntad, obligándole a gritar más que a cantar, a desgarrarse la garganta y tener que apretar los ojos con fuerza, dándose a sí mismo la orden de ser fuerte, de no permitir que ni una pizca de debilidad se filtrara.

Sus cadenas se soltaron un poco cuando la música se apagó, las luces se apagaron y pudo arrastrar su ego fuera del escenario y colapsar en un mullido pero viejo sillón tras bastidores.

Se secó el sudor del rostro y se alborotó más el cabello cuando se pasó la toalla por este, recogiendo lo más que pudo de sudor y agua de la que se había echado encima antes de despedirse de la gente congregada para verlo brillar.

Era vergonzoso lo mucho que estaba cambiando, el recuerdo de lo que fue y la realidad del momento, la forma en que hasta la más sencilla de sus canciones parecía convertirse en un reto para su cansada garganta, para su cuerpo en decadencia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kaz, preocupación evidente en su rostro, ojos fijos en él, recorriéndole por completo.

No habían parado mucho y no importaba lo obsesivo en su rutina de trabajo que Hyde pudiese ser, no era saludable lo que estaba haciendo, continuar empujándose a dar más de sí mismo, a costa de su propia salud, física y mental, estaba destruyéndole.

—Estoy bien —mintió, su voz un ronco sonido que hizo que Kaz hiciera una mueca.

Hyde no era más necio simplemente porque no era más alto, y discutir con él no tenía nunca buenos resultados. Era más probable convencer a una pared de moverse a intentar cambiar la opinión de Hyde o siquiera hacerlo preocuparse un poco más en sí mismo.

Su vanidad parecía limitarse a su apariencia física y a su habilidad de continuar llamando la atención de las personas de quien podría obtener algo a cambio.

Era un comportamiento destructivo y decadente, pero siempre fue así y no parecía que fuese a cambiar pronto.

Lo más que podía hacer por él y lo hizo, fue buscarle una taza de té en la cual sirvió una buena cantidad de miel para calmar el malestar en la garganta del vocalista.

—Bebe esto —hizo una pausa, cuidadoso de no dejar filtrar ninguna emoción de preocupación en la inflexión de sus palabras, porque seguro Hyde abandonaría la taza en algún rincón del camerino y saldría a fumar—. Hay mucho frío afuera, te hará bien. No olvides abrigarte antes de salir.

Dio media vuelta, abandonando a Hyde a su suerte, sabiendo que en ese momento era lo mejor para obtener un resultado favorable.

El vocalista era como un experimento social en curso.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo, estaba cansado y empezaba a reflejarse en su apariencia, en su cabello seco y opaco, en la forma en que el brillo de su mirada se apagaba de a poco, en la curva de boca opuesta a una sonrisa, en la forma en que su cuerpo parecía no sostenerlo con la misma elegancia de siempre.

Dibujó una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se peinaba el alborotado cabello oscuro y pasó saliva.

El ardor constante en su garganta empezaba a preocuparle, encendiendo una alerta en su cerebro, pero no lo suficientemente sonora como para presionar el freno y detenerse a cuidar un poco de sí mismo.

Era viernes por la noche y Kiyoharu le extendió una invitación a una de sus fiestas; agradecía el tipo de ambiente en que se desarrollaban las reuniones del otro cantante, las sombras serían el lugar ideal para ocultarse de sus responsabilidades y de sí mismo, para esconder su cansancio y ahogar todos sus dolores en alcohol.

Si tenía suerte, encontraría a alguno de sus fanboys, dispuestos a dedicar una noche a darle placer para que se olvidara de aquello que rondaba su mente pero no se permitía traer al frente por el miedo que experimentaba.

* * *

Frío.

Su cuerpo parecía temblar en medio de la cama, y no era por el placer que debía estarlo envolviendo mientras Gackt lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo marcaba de besos que se desvanecían como arrebatados por el mismo paso del tiempo, se convulsionó una vez sobre la cama, con intención de apartarse de golpe, pero pasó saliva y consiguió convertir el movimiento involuntario en un arqueamiento de su espalda que lo pegó más al otro cantante.

—¿Estás listo?

Respondió con su cuerpo, con un movimiento fluido de sus caderas, con un gemido prolongado y ronco que se arrancó de su boca con desesperación, con la forma en que recibió a Gackt en su interior y se obligó a apresurar todo, a darle un tratamiento en el que no había espacio para sentimientos y cursilerías.

—Despacio, despacio —murmuró Gackt, sus palabras acariciando la piel desnuda de su hombro, ahí donde besó con afecto desmedido.

Hyde sacudió la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo para emociones.

Sólo quería sentir un dolor que apartara sus pensamientos de su adolorida garganta, del recuerdo de como en el último concierto tuvo que apartar el micrófono de su boca y apuntarlo a la multitud, porque su voz le había traicionado.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se empujó duro contra Gackt, queriendo que éste le lastimara.

El clímax cuando llegó no fue tan placentero, pero fue lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Tetsuya le miró de reojo, dejó que Hyde le tocara con los dedos manchados de carbón, ya que había estado dibujando, un regalo para él y Ayana, una imagen de su hija.

Los ojos enormes, como búho, de Hyde, expresaban una amplia variedad de emociones, desde el cansancio hasta la admiración con que siempre observaron a Tetsuya. Envidiaba la forma en que siempre parecía estar en control, pese a todo lo que él mismo hacía para llevarle la contraria y complicarle la existencia.

—Te extrañé —murmuró, no queriendo que el otro escuchara el cansancio de su voz, la excusa en que algo tan hermoso, aquello con que lo enamoró, se había convertido.

El bajista extendió el brazo y deslizó su mano desde su mejilla tibia hasta su cuello, en una caricia que no se detuvo cuando su mano lo hizo. Sus dedos continuaron trazando dibujos intrínsecos en aquella pálida piel.

—Descansa un poco —fue la orden que dio.

Había extrañado no ser él quien tuviese que estar pendiente de todo, permitir que alguien más se hiciera cargo de todo era justo lo que necesitaba.

Quiso apoyarse en su líder, pero se convenció a sí mismo que no importaba lo que su subconsciente pidiera, no lo necesitaba.

Al menos aun no con tanta urgencia.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Con intenciones de continuar esto en una serie, de modo que veamos como Hyde va decayendo antes de levantarse de nuevo.


End file.
